Annabeth's Vision
by mockingjayde
Summary: We never really hear about Annabeth's demigod dreams! So here's one. Good thing it didn't come true. : Please read and review!


**/I do not own Percy Jackson, all rights go to the author.**

"Yah!" I screamed, stabbing a monster in the gut. I watched as it turned from half-lizard, to yellow dust. Percy and I were back to back, fighting monsters off and making our way over the bridge. The monsters were everywhere! I figured eventually, me and Percy would get tired.

A small group of enemy half-bloods appeared in front of me. They were all had helmets on, but I could recognize some of them from camp. Unclaimed kids from the Hermes cabin.

I figured that if we made our way to the edge of the bridge, Percy and I could jump off and retreat. We could make our way back to headquarters and rest up for a minute, or at least call for back up. We wouldn't be able to hold these guys much longer, they were way too many of them.

Two demigods charged me at once. I was fending them off, but from the corner of my eye I saw a more experienced, older demigod approaching. I recognized him immediately. Ethan Nakamura.

Ethan didn't seem interested in killing me, instead he was clearly trying to go for Percy. Kronos must have sent him. One of the other half-bloods pushed me out of the way with his shield, hard. I fell with a thud, but nobody chased after me. Nobody even noticed me. Percy was left vulnerable and partner less, but he swam in the Styx. He was invincible.

Except that one unknown Achilles point. Remembering this and watching Ethan, something in the pit of my stomach snapped. My heart sped up. I knew something bad was going to happen.

Oh gods, Percy! I turned around and prepared to jump, to intercede so that it wouldn't hit his Achilles spot. I didn't know exactly where it was, but I had a feeling it was where Ethan was aiming. But, I was too late. Ethan lunged, his dagger going straight into the small of Percy's back. Percy let out an excruciating scream and fell to the ground.

Ethan dropped his dagger and walked away, wearing a satisfied smile on his face. The monsters backed up away from him, and I knew it then, with Percy dead, we had no chance. The prophecy failed, Olympus was doomed. But those thoughts passed by quickly. The only thing on my mind was Percy.

"Percy!"

I rushed over towards him and bent down at his side. I put my hand on his forehead. It was hot. "Percy? Percy?! Can you hear me?"

At the moment, I didn't care if there was the biggest war of all time surrounding me. I didn't care if I was completely vulnerable, and monsters surrounded me. I didn't care if Kronos would win. All I cared about was Percy's fading life.

There was no rewinding. Ethan stabbed Percy in his Achilles spot. It was inevitable, he would die.

"Annabeth," he said weakly. Through my tear-blurred vision I grabbed his hand. He squeezed it back, softly. Percy's emerald green eyes glazed over.

Tears filled my eyes, threatening to spill over. "Percy. Please, please don't leave." No. I wasn't going to lose him like this. Hadn't I already suffered enough when I lost him for those miserable two weeks with Calypso? Why was I going to lose him permanently? What had I done to deserve that? Were the Fates really that cruel?

I turned around and screamed to the nearest demigod. "Hey! Help! We need some ambrosia. Some nectar…! "

"No…use." Percy said weakly. "Annabeth…I…"

His hand went limp in mine. A warm breeze blew past me. It smelled like the ocean, salty and calm. And that's when I knew, Percy Jackson was dead.

* * *

I bolted upright in my bed, gasping for air. My chest was heaving and tears were still streaming down my face.

Percy! _Di immortales!_

The sky was lightening through the window. I rubbed the tears out of my eyes, taking deep breaths.

"Gods, Annabeth. Get a hold of yourself. Percy is fine. It was just a dream. He's in his cabin now. Tyson's there with him. Quit acting like an idiot."

But demigod dreams are visions of the future. Ethan Nakamura would kill Percy, and Kronos would win.

Well, not if I had anything to do about it.

/**How do you like it? It was sort of a rushed ending, but it's okay. Pleasepleaseplease review! They will be greatly appreciated, because they make me a better writer. ****J Thanks for reading! **


End file.
